


Habits

by r3voluti0ns



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gore ahead, Hamilton needs to calm down, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Take Laurens’ gun away, Updates every two days, zombiesssss man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: Alexander is alluring and every way, and Aaron finds himself falling in love once again.It’s a habit he’s trying to shake.[ Life is hard when ur a raging homosexual and not trying to die by zombies :( ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Hamilton I’m still trying to find my writing style so if it sucks oops

#ZombieA  
Aaron remembered everything perfectly. The way Mr.  
Adams ran out of the classroom after reading the message on his computer screen, the sound of desks being moved in the hallway, his best friend, James, going to investigate, and the shock when he didn’t came back. 

No matter how hard he tried, he could never forget seeing his first friend mauled—bitten, writhing in pain before bringing himself to his feet, only to pursue with the same bloodlust as the monster that brought his demise. 

That was when the nightmares came. 

Aaron awoke with a start, peeling himself away from Thomas, who he had apparently been clinging to in his sleep. The man made a small grunt of disapproval, likely upset about the lack of extra body heat rather than Aaron’s actual presence.

Judging by the neatly printed cursive on the chart, Lafayette must have gotten up early to assign the workload for the day. Aaron cursed under his breath when he saw his name under lookout.The man must have known his sentiments about the particular job, because he had written ‘/Sorry, but it must be done :(‘/on the side. 

Lafayette was technically right, lookout was one of the most important tasks to be fulfilled. Not only did they have to watch for the infected that managed to wander towards their base, but any raiders who may see the group of teenagers as ‘easy pickings’. Everything he needed was swiftly packed into a neat satchel, so he climbed over the sleeping bodies that littered the tent to reach the door. The second he stepped out, he was reminded that it was still December and they were in the middle of New York, the frigid air assaulting his exposed skin made sure of it.

Ignoring his body’s pleads to return the the warmth of the tent, the young man scrambled up one of the barricades that surrounded the camp, avoiding the barb wire that had been haphazardly attached to the fence.   
The only sound that resonated through the early morning air was the groan of soaked wood and tarnished metal as he scaled the barrier. 

He himself made no noise, likely the reason why he was so often picked for scouting and lookout. His light but quickly footsteps were similar to that of a fox, causing John to nickname him ‘foxtrot’. Not knowing whether to be insulted or not, Aaron had been indifferent.

Letting out small pants once he reached the lookout, Aaron swung his legs over the sturdy wood and pulled out his crossbow, letting the smooth cherrywood lean against his leg.

Aaron was terrible with most long distance weapons, but the crossbow John had whittled was he was at least decent with. Far from the marksmen Lafayette or John were, Aaron gave a silent prayer that there was nothing to deal with today.

With nothing much to do on a platform that small, Aaron began to drift back to sleep, too tired to peril over the nightmares that plagued him.


	2. fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

I lowkey am having the worst month of my life rn like my grades are in shambles so this has been on the backburned but I’ll update one day I swear uwuwuwu

\- lee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	3. Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My English grade is a 52 and I’ve missed 40 days of school but hey at least my stories are up to date now

Something hitting the platform made Aaron stir in his sleep, not fully awakening until something hard and round bonked him on the head, it presumably being from the same origin of the previous projectile.   
Aaron straightened up, and peered down at the sickly yellow grass below, a short man with dark brown hair matted in some parts and messily braided in the others looking up at him impatiently, with a handful of walnuts ready for throwing. 

“Hey!” The man called, rushing forward to the fence, causing Aaron to instinctually reach for his weapon despite being in little danger at his height. He lifted the crossbow into view, but the man seemed hardly deterred by the defensive gesture. The man hallooed again, obviously planning to persist until he got a sufficient response. “Who are you and what do you want.” Aaron finally spoke, fingers searching for the slightly worn surface of his crossbow’s trigger.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton! Is your camp open for new members?” He called up, with a little too much casualty for the dire situation that loomed over every day in the apocalypse. Aaron’s immediate thought was doubt—there’s no way someone would stroll up to the camp and ask to be let in without malicious intent, much less survive in the hell that was scarcely contained by outer wall.  
“I— come in.” Aaron said, considering the fact that the man was only armed with a handful of tree nuts, there was a low chance he would be a threat to them. And in the off chance that he did actually want to join their resistance, it would be beneficial to have an extra pair of helping (read as: expendable) hands around. 

Aaron tossed the rope ladder over the side of the platform, already hearing Thomas’ lecture about talking to strangers in his mind. “Wait, really? Oh my God, Yes!” The brunette called up, beginning to scale the ladder with relative ease for someone who looked like they hadn’t seen a full meal in a long time. “For a second, I thought you were going to say no.. What’s your name, sir?” The brunette, Alexander, elaborated, speaking to Aaron as if they were old friends.

“It’s Aaron.” 

After he helped Alexander back down the platform, he decided a potential new member was a feasible enough excuse to abandon his post.   
“I’m going to introduce you to the others. Please try to make a good first impression.” Aaron piped up, looking over at the man who was bony as he could be, but still slightly taller than Aaron. In turn, the boy nodded feverishly, an even more determined look coming upon his face as they walked through the campgrounds. 

The area was fairly large, taking advantage of the abandoned factory that made up the living quarters, and the gate that was already in place to keep out trespassers. There was a small hand-dug well in the center of the camp, featuring a bonfire where a pot of coffee was almost always brewing over smoldering flames, and the shed that houses weapons, tools, and other building materials that they felt no need to waste indoor space with.

Alexander seemed to be in awe of every little thing about the place, constantly asking Aaron questions about each utility. It was already about lunchtime, so everyone would be inside—good, that meant Aaron didn’t have to go around looking for everyone. 

“You came at just the right time.. hopefully Thomas made something good.” Aaron said, taking a deep breath before swinging open the factory doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a short chapter idk I don’t write on here but,, like it’s done so here

Nearly everyone looked up at the two, an unnerving blend of shock and suspicion noticeable in the group’s faces. Lafayette was the first one to speak, a douche-y grin on his face. 

“Ah, look what the fox dragged in.” The taller man quipped, allowing Aaron to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Before Aaron had a chance to explain, Alexander butted in, approaching the group eagerly. “Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex for short. Your friend said I might be able to join your camp.” Aaron was partially annoyed that this Alexander had so rudely nosed his way into their talk, the other half simply grateful that the weight of the conversation had been shifted away from him. All but Thomas and Peggy, who was curled up sleeping with her Doberman, introduced themselves and seemed to click with Alex instantly, already talking up a storm. Aaron tried to think nothing of it, considering meeting someone new after living with the same 10 or so people would make anyone eager to become friends. 

Obviously not convinced, Thomas slid over to Aaron, a dissatisfied look of his face that Aaron sincerely hoped was not directed towards him.   
“So we’re just supposed to trust him out of the blue? I don’t buy it.” The Virginian spat, glaring off in Alex’s direction.

“I’m assuming that the magic will wear off eventually. Doubt we’d get a new member of the group this late after the outbreak without something fishy surrounding it.” Aaron heard himself say, his heart sincerely wishing that such would never happen, but since it appeased Thomas enough for him to take a seat back by the food pantry, he felt no need to correct it.

Finding his way back to the rest of the survivors currently enraptured in Alexander, the man in question was happily chatting away with Lafayette and John. Laurens did have an arm wrapped loosely around the Frenchman’s waist, trying to subtly convey that he was taken. 

Surprisingly, Eliza spoke up to Alexander, something she seldom did after her accident. “Enough about us, where’re you from, Alex?” Everyone seemed to notice the newcomer visibly tense up at the question, but he spoke before Eliza could retract it. 

“I moved from the Caribbean after my mother died, but /this/ happened just as I was getting around to leasing an apartment.” 

Aaron could hear Thomas audibly snort from the back of the room, fiddling around with Eliza’s prosthetic he was supposed to fix a week ago. 

The rest of the group gave quiet “hmm’s” and ‘“oh’s” almost remorseful for asking him the question.

Alexander, however, was not short from elated. He had finally found a group that he fit in with! He already valued relationships greatly, but the apocalypse made them even more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea I wanted to be true to Thomas and Aaron’s character so I can’t make them as smitten with Alex as I would like but I swear I’ll change that


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments = my will to live tbh

One thing, Aaron noticed, was that when you were trying to evade the certain death that lurked at every corner, you had to keep your priorities straight. 

It seems easy at first, until you meet someone who you value over yourself.

In some form of a reward for recruiting another survivor, Aaron got the day off. He ended up spending it by the pond, offering to help detangle Alexander’s hair—something he usually did for Thomas, causing the Virginian to eye the two suspiciously before tending to his own locks. 

Using the ration of shampoo that in theory was for Aaron, he began to work a lather into Alexander’s hair, the man in question letting out a pleasurable hum as Aaron got the dirt and other questionable substances out of his hair, only displeased with the short spikes of pain when Aaron had to finger comb out any little clumps or tangles that weren’t taken care of by the water. 

Washing his hair had to have taken a couple of hours, considering that the once calm blue sky had shifted to a hazy magenta. Grabbing his towel to wipe off his hands, Aaron scooted back to look at his work.

“Y’know, I was going to give up about halfway in, but this was definitely worth the effort. I hadn’t been sure it was your hair that was black and not the months of grime.” Aaron teased, tossing Alex the towel, who caught it and began to dry off his hair. 

When fully dry, Alexander did have amazing hair. It was just above shoulder length, a brown so rich it toed into black, and it looked soft enough to lay on. Not that Aaron wanted to. 

“So, what now?” Alex asked, draping the towel across his shoulders.   
“We should probably go inside, get something eat, and then figure out where you’re going to sleep.” Aaron said, helping Alex up from the ground and returning back inside. 

“Oh, just in time, Aaron! Me and Thomas tried out a new recipe!” Peggy rushed to the door almost as soon as it opened, causing both of the boys standing in the doorway to jump slightly.   
“Oh, really?   
Usually, Aaron would just ignore her, refusing to give in the whims of the 15 year old, but today he was in a good mood; and subconsciously wanted to make a good impression on Alexander. 

Thomas seemed to come back in right on cue, holding the tray of what Aaron assumed was macaroni and cheese.

“It was her idea to use the condensed milk. ‘makes it kind of sweet, but—“

Almost scarily, a chorus of “It’s better than nothing.” piped up around the room, and for a moment, Alexander thought he had accidentally joined a cult. 

“That’s our motto around here,” Aaron supplied, and Alexander followed him to sit down at the table. Though he hated to admit it, Hamilton had a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my notes but I’m a lazy motherfucker so i never pub’d it


	6. Hhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost killed myself before I finished writing this chapter. Please everyone, take care of yourself and remember that YOU MATTER.
> 
> \- wicker

Nearly everyone looked up at the two, an unnerving blend of shock and suspicion noticeable in the group’s faces. Lafayette was the first one to speak, a douche-y grin on his face. 

“Ah, look what the fox dragged in.” The taller man quipped, allowing Aaron to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Before Aaron had a chance to explain, Alexander butted in, approaching the group eagerly. “Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex for short. Your friend said I might be able to join your camp.” Aaron was partially annoyed that this Alexander had so rudely nosed his way into their talk, the other half simply grateful that the weight of the conversation had been shifted away from him. All but Thomas and Peggy, who was curled up sleeping with her Doberman, introduced themselves and seemed to click with Alex instantly, already talking up a storm. Aaron tried to think nothing of it, considering meeting someone new after living with the same 10 or so people would make anyone eager to become friends. 

Obviously not convinced, Thomas slid over to Aaron, a dissatisfied look of his face that Aaron sincerely hoped was not directed towards him.   
“So we’re just supposed to trust him out of the blue? I don’t buy it.” The Virginian spat, glaring off in Alex’s direction.

“I’m assuming that the magic will wear off eventually. Doubt we’d get a new member of the group this late after the outbreak without something fishy surrounding it.” Aaron heard himself say, his heart sincerely wishing that such would never happen, but since it appeased Thomas enough for him to take a seat back by the food pantry, he felt no need to correct it.

Finding his way back to the rest of the survivors currently enraptured in Alexander, the man in question was happily chatting away with Lafayette and John. Laurens did have an arm wrapped loosely around the Frenchman’s waist, trying to subtly convey that he was taken. 

Surprisingly, Eliza spoke up to Alexander, something she seldom did after her accident. “Enough about us, where’re you from, Alex?” Everyone seemed to notice the newcomer visibly tense up at the question, but he spoke before Eliza could retract it. 

“I moved from the Caribbean after my mother died, but /this/ happened just as I was getting around to leasing an apartment.” 

Aaron could hear Thomas audibly snort from the back of the room, fiddling around with Eliza’s prosthetic he was supposed to fix a week ago. 

The rest of the group gave quiet “hmm’s” and ‘“oh’s” almost remorseful for asking him the question.

Alexander, however, was not short from elated. He had finally found a group that he fit in with! He already valued relationships greatly, but the apocalypse made them even more important.  
\---  
One thing, Aaron noticed, was that when you were trying to evade the certain death that lurked at every corner, you had to keep your priorities straight. 

It seems easy at first, until you meet someone who you value over yourself.

In some form of a reward for recruiting another survivor, Aaron got the day off. He ended up spending it by the pond, offering to help detangle Alexander’s hair—something he usually did for Thomas, causing the Virginian to eye the two suspiciously before tending to his own locks. 

Using the ration of shampoo that in theory was for Aaron, he began to work a lather into Alexander’s hair, the man in question letting out a pleasurable hum as Aaron got the dirt and other questionable substances out of his hair, only displeased with the short spikes of pain when Aaron had to finger comb out any little clumps or tangles that weren’t taken care of by the water. 

Washing his hair had to have taken a couple of hours, considering that the once calm blue sky had shifted to a hazy magenta. Grabbing his towel to wipe off his hands, Aaron scooted back to look at his work.

“Y’know, I was going to give up about halfway in, but this was definitely worth the effort. I hadn’t been sure it was your hair that was black and not the months of grime.” Aaron teased, tossing Alex the towel, who caught it and began to dry off his hair. 

When fully dry, Alexander did have amazing hair. It was just above shoulder length, a brown so rich it toed into black, and it looked soft enough to lay on. Not that Aaron wanted to. 

“So, what now?” Alex asked, draping the towel across his shoulders.   
“We should probably go inside, get something eat, and then figure out where you’re going to sleep.” Aaron said, helping Alex up from the ground and returning back inside. 

“Oh, just in time, Aaron! Me and Thomas tried out a new recipe!” Peggy rushed to the door almost as soon as it opened, causing both of the boys standing in the doorway to jump slightly.   
“Oh, really?   
Usually, Aaron would just ignore her, refusing to give in the whims of the 15 year old, but today he was in a good mood; and subconsciously wanted to make a good impression on Alexander. 

Thomas seemed to come back in right on cue, holding the tray of what Aaron assumed was macaroni and cheese.

“It was her idea to use the condensed milk. ‘makes it kind of sweet, but—“

Almost scarily, a chorus of “It’s better than nothing.” piped up around the room, and for a moment, Alexander thought he had accidentally joined a cult. 

“That’s our motto around here,” Aaron supplied, and Alexander followed him to sit down at the table. Though he hated to admit it, Hamilton had a lot to learn.  
\---

As predicted, the macaroni was a touch sweet, but it was a welcome change to the usual expired canned vegetables and tuna that made up his previous diet. 

Alexander was surprised that the group accepted him so quickly, but after looking around, he thought he had figured it out. They were far from an apocalyptic survival dream team, more like a band of ragtag teenagers caught in the right place at the wrong time. His key points of interest were the Schuylers. One of them seemed to be missing an arm; something he sincerely hoped would be explained to him at some point. He didn’t see her as weird or wrong for it, he was just genuinely curious on how it got that way. 

As if she could read minds, the eldest (he assumed, from the way the other two always looked to her for confirmation before doing something) of the three leaned over, speaking in a knowing tone that made the hair on the back of Alexander’s neck stand in a way that he didn’t exactly hate. “You’re probably wondering what happened to her, Since you’re staring.” This one had a way of saying things that would normally heart if one weren’t so enchanted by the sound of her voice. 

“She was bitten on patrol, right as we were finishing the camps barricades. Thomas saved her, at the expense of her arm.. he comes off as an ass sometimes, but he’s a good guy.” She explained, before getting up and disappearing from the room without another word. Alexander snorted. If this ‘Thomas’ was such a nice guy, why did he hate Alex to the point of climbing over tables just to avoid crossing paths with him? 

Aaron must have been wearing the glassy look he only had when deep in thought, because Alexander jostled his shoulder and looked at him expectantly. “How about those sleeping quarters? “ he jeered, putting up facepalm worthy fingerguns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
